


Make Me Your Weapon

by KarsKars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU so it is but it isnt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Just Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yurak, But Keith is Yurak, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinda - AU so Keith but not Keith, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron) Kinda, Top Sven, sheith smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Sven had made a decision in that moment to use his boyfriend as a threat; he was the weapon that Sven would wield to dole out punishment. If he had known the reaction it would get from Yurak he would have used him like that years ago. With his sharp claws and teeth, and his incredible skills, his partner was a living weapon.The door to their quarters closed behind him and not a second later he had been thrown against it. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and he felt the biting sting of claws on his scalp as his hair was gripped tightly. He gasped loudly when his head was yanked back, Yurak’s claws still scraping against his skin. The gasp earned him a little growl, and he wanted more.





	Make Me Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Smut filled reaction to Sven's threat of not holding back Yurak. Just like last time it has been skipped over in my series to preserve the PG-ness of it. Can be read as a stand alone piece but would make much more sense if you follow the original.
> 
> Fills the gap between chapters 29 & 30 for those who are curious.

Yurak was a lot of things and kinky was definitely one of them. He and Sven had had deca-phoebes to work out each other’s triggers. But this one was new. The warning at the end of Sven’s words to Yessek, the way he had threatened to unleash Yurak as if he were a sheathed weapon, it was enough to get his blood pumping. He loved it, he loved it when Sven used him like a weapon, when he would step back from a fight and just let Yurak go nuts, let him rip through the enemy as he watched.

This time was different; it didn’t fill him with a sense of pride, of being something special in the eyes of his mate. No, this time he felt dangerous. Sven had literally used his very presence as a threat, and it had worked! Yessek had been scared and _god_ was it satisfying. Yurak was the darkness that loomed, the storm raging, threatening to break and Sven was all that held him back. He loved it.

* * *

One minute he was proving himself to the Galra watching, showing that his choice of sitting back was an act of restraint not cowardice, and the next he was being literally dragged through the halls of the base by a very determined Yurak. He couldn’t take a Galra of that size in a fist fight, but his partner sure could. Had it escalated to a brawl there was no doubt that he would decimate that racist. Yurak was terrifying when he wanted to be and Sven could see he was barely holding back the rage.

He had caught a glimpse of Yessek’s eyes and knew he had seen it too; he was scared. Sven had made a decision in that moment to use his boyfriend as a threat; he was the weapon that Sven would wield to dole out punishment. If he had known the reaction it would get from Yurak he would have used him like that years ago. With his sharp claws and teeth, and his incredible skills, his partner was a living weapon.

The door to their quarters closed behind him and not a second later he had been thrown against it. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and he felt the biting sting of claws on his scalp as his hair was gripped tightly. He gasped loudly when his head was yanked back, Yurak’s claws still scraping against his skin. The gasp earned him a little growl, and he wanted more. He loved it when Yurak growled during sex, it was animalistic and raw and passionate. It reminded him that his partner, his mate, was a dangerous alien and holy shit if that wasn’t the hottest thing Sven could think of.

He closed his eyes and rolled his hips as a slightly rough tongue licked his shoulder, his neck, his jawline, then slid into his mouth. Warm eager lips crush his; the occasional sting of sharp teeth adding to the sensation. He had been so swept up in the moment that he didn’t notice his pants being undone until they lay at his ankles and Yurak slid his shirt up and over his head. Now naked, he was pushed forcefully back into the cold metal door with a hungry growl. The lust burning in his boyfriend’s eyes replaced the rage that had been there earlier.

Sven watched as a head of dark purple-black hair slowly, painfully so, moved its way lower; pausing for a moment to lick across his hard nipple with a tongue like fine sandpaper. The first few times it had hurt, but now it just felt amazing, the roughness adding a little pain to the pleasure. And then it was over. That tongue was snaking its way lower, lower, and lower still, until it was tracing the line of his hips; following the path of his muscles as they urged it towards something better. But that sexy tongue was controlled by a sadist, and it moved down his thigh instead. He groaned and rolled his hips, feeling the dark chuckle as the tongue was replaced by lips.

Soft warm lips sucked a dark mark into his inner thigh, high enough that the tip of Yurak’s soft ear brushed against the base of his now very hard cock. Sven groaned again, bucking his hips only to have a strong hand force them back, pushing him harder into the metal door than before. The rough tongue was back, it glided over the freshly formed bruise and the sharp pain hurt so good. He rolled his head from side to side, as that damned tongue migrated up his thigh, across his pelvis, then down the other side. The sting of claws reprimanded him for moving his hips again and he let out a sharp breath.

Warm air blew against the head causing his cock to twitch. A sharp claw traced down the shaft ever so lightly, from base to tip, and then a firm hand gripped him and pulled back down. It should have been painful, but at some point Yurak had spit into his hand, Sven hadn’t noticed until that wet warmth was on him. He wanted the source, no spit covered hands or slicked up fists, he wanted that hot mouth and he wanted it now. He rolled his hips again and those claws dug deeper into his hip. Yurak was in control here and there was nothing he could do about it. So he surrendered, giving in and letting his little sadist tease and torture him. It was the best kind of torture he could imagine.

The fist gripped tightly as it moved up and down his shaft, rounding the head like a pool cue each time. A sudden lick to the underside of his balls had him gasping as one was sucked in between two sharp teeth. He was sweating; he could feel his back sliding against the door as his knees slowly weakened. The buildup was too much, every time he got close that damned mouth and tongue would move back to his thighs and that fist would squeeze hard at the base. Yurak was torturing him, he was forcing him to hold off and it was pure absolute torture. He could say something, let him know how badly he wanted to cum, but that would only give him satisfaction; perhaps empower him to prolong the torture even more. And while Sven loved it, loved being forced back and control like this, he also needed it bad. He needed to cum, he couldn’t take it anymore.

His knees gave out, sending his crashing to the ground with a hard smack of his bare ass against the unforgiving metal floor. Yurak wrapped his arms around Sven’s knees and pulled him into position. A finger moved teasingly and scratched at his hole before sliding in, and those warm lips wrapped around him. Yurak was moving in double time. His head bobbing up and down quickly, one hand wrapped around the base of Sven’s cock while the other was at his ass, a finger fucking him into submission. It twisted and curled, occasionally scraping a claw against his walls, as it worked magic. Sven thanked the engineer who designed this base for making the rooms sound proof when that finger found his prostate and Yurak dived down to the base of his cock.

One of the first things he had learned about the Galra through Yurak was that they did not have a gag reflex. It was by far his favourite thing about them. And it showed as he came, hard, at the back of his boyfriend’s throat. Yurak swallowed every last drop, licking up the few that managed to run down his length, and then across his asshole for good measure. He was such a dirty boy and now it was his turn.

Yurak liked to be in control, he liked to be the one who ran the show and controlled their ‘activities’. But he also liked to be the one who got fucked. He took it so well too, his flexible body could bend in ways Sven’s never could, twisting and contorting to allow for different angles and deeper penetration. God he loved the Galra, or at least this one.

* * *

He didn’t get long to bask in the glory of Sven’s blissed out face before his own cock twitched reminding him of how hard he was. Yurak stood and stripped his clothes off, reaching out a hand to his mate to help him up, the one he had just used to fuck him in the ass. It gave him a sort of satisfaction to watch Sven grab that hand, watch his rise to wobbly legs, and follow clumsily behind as they made their way to the bedroom. Eventually they would ‘break in’ every surface of their quarters. Every. Single. One. But right now he wanted to get fucked into the mattress by the man who saw him as the dangerous weapon he was capable of being. He wanted it hard and fast and rough. It would make him incredibly tired, so if he didn’t have to get up after, that would be ideal.

They made it to the bedroom and Sven had mostly recovered. He still had to be prepped so there was plenty of time. Yurak jumped up on the bed and prowled across it to where they had stashed the lube. He tossed the bottle to his mate who caught with one hand, ( _So hot. Sven was so so hot)_ and made his way back to the edge. Sven as almost ready, a semi starting to form as he locked their lips together and Yurak lay himself down on his back. Sven’s strong arms hitched around his waist and pulled him down before sinking to his knees. Yurak’s head fell back when he felt that first lick. It was warm and soft and wet and SOO good.

Sven’s tongue could do wonderful things; he lapped it across his hole, slicking it up in preparation for thick fingers. The bottle of lube lay unopened beside him, waiting for the moment it would be needed, a tantalizing promise of what was to come. He felt the tingle of pleasure spread through his body as a finger finally slipped in. It was incredible, the moan escaping his lips, purely involuntary. He arched his back, begging for more and the second finger entered him, adding to the stretch.

Sven scissored them and curled the tips to brush against his prostate eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure. His neglected cock was throbbing so he reached up and grabbed for Sven’s hair, pulling his head down to take him into his mouth. He kept his hands there, twining the dark hair in his fingers, letting his claws scrape against the flesh of his skull. It felt so good, he could cum from this alone, and he almost did when a third finger was added to the mix. His hips bucked and another moan escaped him, louder this time. The feeling was overwhelming; Sven was three fingers deep in his ass while Yurak’s cock knocked against his teeth and the back of his throat. The other hand was cupping his balls and squeezing lightly every so often.

Forcing his eyes open he saw Sven was fully hard, leaking pre cum onto his thighs.

“Now. I’m ready.” He breathed.

“Yer sure?”

“Ugh, just fuck me already!” He growled. And that did the trick, Sven reached for the bottle of lube, but that meant pulling his fingers out and Yurak missed them more than anything in that moment.

He didn’t need to miss them for long though, as they were quickly replaced by Sven’s warm cock. The stretch was immediate and if he wasn’t into the pain, he would have waited for that fourth finger. But he loved the sting too much to wait. Sven was slow, he moved in slowly until he was buried to the hilt and Yurak thought he could see the tip pushing against his stomach. He probably could if he changed their position a little. But there was no time for that, Sven was moving. He pulled out and pushed in just as slowly as before and Yurak growled at him. He wasn’t in the mood for making love, he wanted to be fucked.

“SVEN” He growled again. It was guttural and came from deep in his chest as it ripped from his throat, still hoarse from having taken in his mate’s cock not even 10 dobashes ago.

The pace picked up, and he rolled his hips in approval as his head fell back. They stayed like this for a while, the pace getting faster and faster, Sven pounding hard and harder. He reached down to stroke himself but his hand was slapped away. He shot an angry glare at his mate, and hissed until a firm hand wrapped around him. His head fell back down again and his breath was coming in pants. He was close, so close, but he didn’t want to cum like this. He wanted Sven deeper and that couldn’t be achieved in this position so he pulled his legs up to his chest and pushed his lover back. As soon as the cock slipped out he spun himself around, resting on his elbows and lifting his ass in the air.

Sven, bless him, got the hint and moved Yurak’s hips into position, giving his ass a hard smack before slamming back into him. The pleasure was immediate. His head lolled forward as he was fucked further and further away. Sven wrapped his strong arms around his waist, yanking him closer as he thrust. The sudden deepness sent stars scattering across his vision, his pants turning to gasps as he desperately tried to remember how to breathe.

Sven’s other hand wrapped around his cock again, pulling in time with his thrusts, using a mix of spit and precum as lube. Yurak felt his climax building as it spread across his body and pulled him closer and closer to orgasm. A hard thrust against his prostate and he was sent flying over the edge, clenching hard around his mates cock as he fucked him through it, his warm cum running between those pale fingers.

Sven’s hips slowed and sputtered as he came, burying himself deep inside Yurak as he filled him. It was the best feeling in the universe and he was so satisfied he couldn’t move, he just lay there as his ass took in every ounce his mate released.

* * *

Yurak lay motionless on his stomach, fresh white cum dripping out of his ass, the stark colour difference made clear against his violet flesh. Sven couldn’t resist, he gave that perfect ass a squeeze and watched as more white came running out. They should clean up, they should change the sheets and shower, but he knew Yurak wouldn’t want to. The Galra became very sleepy after sex, sometimes he could get a small conversation out of his boyfriend but it wouldn’t last long before Yurak was passed out purring away like a very pleased jungle cat.

He was also incredibly kinky and liked to sleep in the mess. One time Sven had asked him why, and he had responded with a shrug saying it smelt good. _Weird_. But that’s what you get when you decide to date an alien.

But they weren’t really dating any more were they? They were mates, which meant they were 'Galra married'. One day, he hoped they would go to Earth and become ‘Human Married’ but that wouldn’t be till after the war and it wouldn’t be the same Earth he had left behind.

He watched Yurak sleep, buck naked, in a pool of their combined cum as he purred away. _Aliens!_

Sven took a shower, the Galra had an excellent sense of smell and he was NOT spending the day with them sniffing around him – literally. After getting dressed he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead earning him an adorable head tilt, much like a cat tucking their head as they sleep.

The door shut behind him as he stepped into the hall. A group of Blades were walking by and, judging by their smiles and sideways glances, he definitely didn’t shower long enough.


End file.
